Ultimate: Kamen Rider Kuuga
by Ryuranger
Summary: In Egypt, the Power Rangers' close friend Maya stumbles upon a secret that transforms her archaeology partner into the new Kamen Rider: Kuuga. (This story takes place during Year Two of my Ultimate Power Rangers series but can be read as a standalone).
1. Rebirth

_**Author's note:**__ The following "reboot" of Kamen Rider Kuuga takes place during Year Two of my Ultimate Power Rangers series. __UPR began in 2001 and started the saga of the Rangers over from the start. The longest-running PR Fanfic of all time, UPR incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime, creating a massive interconnected story of epic scope._

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rebirth**

_**Egypt**_

Several archeologists studied their latest find, deep within a tomb outside of Cairo. They set up lamps and cameras along the tomb walls, etched with strange hieroglyphs no one recognized. The tomb stank of dust and sulfur.

Professor Natsume led the group, made up of the brightest archeologists from around the world.

They turned their attention to a stone casket in the center of the tomb. The casket sat upright, and its stone lid was etched with a single symbol: a bug-like mask.

"Open it slowly," Natsume said. "We don't want to damage it."

Five workers angled the casket backward, and another three men pried the casket open while sliding the stone lid aside. Inside was a mummified figure dressed in a strange belt that looked metallic.

"Professor…" one of the team members said as he placed a hand on the professor's shoulder. "It doesn't say anywhere that we'll be cursed if we touch this thing, does it?"

"We've already touched it," Natsume said. "Now move your hand and stop being stupid."

* * *

Maya hunched over her computer within a small third-floor office. She shuffled through the papers on her desk, decorated with a sole picture of her younger brother Simon along with her friends Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly. She missed them, but she had too much of her grandfather's desire for exploration and discovery to stay in America.

Maya heard footsteps from behind, and from the reflection on her monitor, saw a masked man sneak towards her. She would have been frightened, but she knew exactly who it was.

"I know it's you, Kouishiro," Maya said with a smile. "Nice try."

Kouishiro removed the Aztec mask. The young Asian man flashed a boyish grin and shrugged. "I do what I can…what are you working on?"

Maya turned back to her computer. "The latest dig site. It's…strange. A mix of characters I've never seen before."

Kouishiro leaned forward to look at her computer. "Can you translate?"

Maya nodded. "I think so…some of the symbols have characteristics I've seen in the data my grandfather left behind."

Various symbols scrolled across Maya's screen.

One of the glyphs caught Kouishiro's eye: a bug-like mask. He had no idea what it meant, but he somehow knew it was a powerful omen. A sign of dangerous things to come.

* * *

Professor Natsume and his team ran studies of the mummified figure and surrounding chamber. One of the men recorded all the findings, taking video footage of everything and anything that seemed important.

The camera man was looking over a line of symbols etched onto a rear wall when he heard a gut-wrenching scream come from further down the tomb. He turned, eyes wide with horror as he dropped his camera. His screams quickly joined the others that flooded the tomb.

* * *

Maya's cell phone rang, slightly startling her. She found cell phones annoying. Unfortunately, they were a necessity. The phone's caller ID let her know the call came from the dig site.

"Hello?" Maya answered.

She heard only screaming.

Maya's face grew pale as the line disconnected.

"What is it?" Kouishiro asked.

"The tomb site," Maya said. "Something's gone wrong."

Kouishiro grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door.

* * *

Kouishiro arrived at the dig site to find local police along with other officials. They dressed in various suits and trench coats and wore dark sunglasses. Scientists walked to and from the tomb's entrance while hauling away the remains of the research team's equipment.

Kouishiro casually walked towards the tomb's entrance, passing officers and scientists as if he belonged.

A Japanese man in a trench coat spotted Kouishiro.

"Hey…hey!" the man shouted. He moved towards Kouishiro and blocked the youth's path. "You…who are you?"

Kouishiro looked over his shoulder as if oblivious, then looked back to the man. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you," the man said. "Are you part of the research team?"

"Not officially, no," Kouishiro said. "Unofficially, yes. I'm with Maya Koji, she's one of the research assistants. She's absolutely amazing, you should see-"

"Take him."

Two officers moved in and grabbed hold of Kouishiro, but he shrugged them aside and ran towards the tomb.

Kouishiro stumbled over a stone and nearly fell, but the trench-coated man grabbed hold of him.

"Nice move, Mister…police man," Kouishiro said with a boyish smile.

The man sighed and let Kouishiro go. "Get out of here. Before I have you arrested."

"Not a problem," Kouishiro said while giving the officer a thumbs up. "I'll go. See? This is me…going."

Kouishiro backed away and walked from the tomb. He didn't understand what had happened, but whatever it was had everyone freaked the hell out.

A scientist bumped into Kouishiro while rushing past him from behind. The man carried a thick-plastic bag with an odd belt inside. The belt looked thick and metallic. It had to have been one of the researcher's pieces of equipment, because it looked too high-tech to be an artifact. At the same time, the belt had a rusted, ancient look, as if left untouched for hundreds of years.

The belt caught the sunlight, which reflected at Kouishiro, catching his eye. He stumbled back. Images flashed through his mind. He saw a shadowy figure battle creatures in front of an ancient temple. The scene flashed like static, then stopped.

Kouishiro shook his head to clear away the vision. _What was that…?_

* * *

Kouishiro met Maya back at her office just as she was getting off her phone.

"That was one of the investigators," Maya said. "They want me to go to the police station for questioning. How bad was it?"

"I couldn't get close," Kouishiro said. "But it had to have been pretty bad. I've never seen grown men act so jumpy before."

"I want to know what happened," Maya said as she grabbed her purse.

Kouishiro went with Maya to the police station. They arrived at the building and walked towards the entrance, and one of the detectives met them outside. Kouishiro recognized the man immediately.

"You," Kouishiro said. "Mr. Policeman."

"It's Ichijo," he said as he extended his hand. "Kaoru Ichijo."

"Karl?"

"Kaoru…" he said with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"It's nice to meet you," Maya said.

"You as well," he said to her. "I was a fan of your grandfather's work."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "He was a great man."

"So who are you again?" Kouishiro asked.

"I'm an agent with U.S. Intelligence," Ichijo said. "I'm with a covert division called Section 31. We investigate…anomalies…like the incident at the dig site."

"So you're a Japanese U.S. Intelligence agent in Egypt?"

"…yes."

"…OK, just checking."

"Yes, well, come inside," Ichijo said. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Ichijo led Maya and Kouishiro into a large conference room. Maya and Kouishiro sat around a U-shaped table, and Ichijo stood on the opposite side of the table while holding a DVD.

"We salvaged this recording from the dig site," he said. He pulled a remote from his pocket and turned on a flat-screen television mounted on the wall. "I made a copy for you to see…"

The footage showed a darkened tomb, dimly-lit. Maya and Kouishiro watched as the digital video distorted. Through the distortions, they saw a shadowy figure hurl screaming workers left and right. The figure looked man-shaped but monstrous, with curled hair and claws for fingers.

The monster snapped Professor Natsume's neck and tossed the body aside. The professor's lingering scream echoed in the tomb, and then all fell silent. The man-shaped creature hunched and limped towards the tomb's exit.

Ichijo turned off the video. "We don't know what that shadowy figure is," Ichijo said. "But we think we have the key to unlocking that secret."

Ichijo pulled a suitcase from the floor and placed it on the table in front of Maya. He opened the suitcase, and inside was the belt Kouishiro had seen at the dig site.

"We've never seen anything like the glyphs on this belt," Ichijo said. "We have our best people working on deciphering the language, but I'd like you to have a look too."

Maya's eyes opened wide with excitement. "That's incredible," she said as she lifted the belt from the case. "This shouldn't be too difficult. I've already made progress with the glyphs in the tomb."

"Really?" Ichijo asked.

Maya nodded. "Like this glyph here…" she said as she pointed to a character on the side of the belt. "This was in the tomb, and I think I know what it means."

"What?" Kouishiro asked.

"Power," she said. "It means power."

An officer walked into the room and pulled Ichijo aside. The officer whispered into the detective's ear, and his face whitened. Ichijo nodded and sent the officer away. He looked back towards Kouishiro and Maya.

"I'm afraid there's been somewhat of a disturbance in the city," he said. "I have to go, but I'll escort you out."

* * *

Police cars swerved to a stop, to where webbing had grown to connect two buildings on opposite sides of the street. Officers stepped from their cars and fanned out. They drew their guns and looked up, to where a humanoid creature crawled on the webbing, about 10 stories up.

The creature lunged downward while connected with a webline, grabbed two officers, and snapped back towards the web.

The police opened fire, but the creature leapt from the web and landed on a car behind them.

"Come…" the monster gurgled. "My food…"

The officers panicked and scrambled backward while screaming. They opened fire, but their bullets bounced harmlessly off the creature's body, as if shooting pellets against rubber.

The creature leapt to the pavement, grabbed an officer by the head, and smashed the cop's head through a car window that shattered.

The creature, Zu-Gumun-Ba, tossed the officer aside like a rag doll. He leapt onto another officer, pinned him against the hood of a car, and bashed in his skull with a back-hand strike.

One of the officers scrambled into his vehicle and frantically drove off. Zu-Gumun-Ba looked to the car, opened its mandibles, and thwipped a webline that shattered through the rear window and wrapped around the officer's neck. Zu-Gumun-Ba lunged forward, letting his webline reel him towards the cop car.

* * *

Ichijo led Kouishiro and Maya down a winding stairwell that led to the building's wide lobby, with ceiling-to-floor windows that looked out upon the street. They stepped onto the white-tiled floor and walked towards the glass doors ahead.

"Contact me directly after you've translated the belt," Ichijo said.

A cop car suddenly crashed through the lobby windows, skid across the floor, and plowed over a nearby desk. Kouishiro grabbed Maya and dove for cover as shattered glass rained around them.

The car door slowly opened, and out stepped the spider creature. Zu-Gumun-Ba tilted his head as if he heard something, then he looked towards Kouishiro and Maya, who crouched near the lobby desk. Their suitcase had spilled open, making the belt visible.

"A Stone of Kings…" the monster gurgled, just as security flooded into the lobby.

Zu-Gumun-Ba casually swatted two security officers aside. Police shot at the creature, but the monster ignored the bullets and stalked towards two cowering police officers. He hurled one of the officers across the room and slammed a back-hand strike across the other officer's head.

Police took position on the lobby stairwell and shot at the creature. Zu-Gumun-Ba leapt onto the stairwell and knocked the cops aside one-by-one while snapping their bones and bashing through their heads.

Zu-Gumun-Ba turned his attention to the only two people still conscious: Kouishiro and Maya.

"Maya, run," Kouishiro said.

Zu-Gumun-Ba pounced towards the two teenagers just as Kouishiro pushed Maya aside and dove across the floor. The creature landed against the floor, then turned its attention towards Kouishiro. Zu-Gumun-Ba swung its palm towards Kouishiro, but the teen dove across the ground while instinctively grabbing the belt.

Kouishiro rolled into a crouched position and snapped the belt around his waist. The belt's buckler pulsed with blinding light, and the belt itself merged into Kouishiro's body as he screamed with pain.

The light dissipated, and Kouishiro looked down to the bruises around his waist where the buckler had entered his body.

Zu-Gumun-Ba pounced at Kouishiro, but the teenager dove and rolled for cover. Knowing he had the creature's attention, he rose to his feet and dashed outside.

Kouishiro made it to the street before stumbling and falling to the pavement. He reached towards his gut, which seared with pain.

Zu-Gumun-Ba leapt towards the teen's side and lifted him by the neck. The creature used its free hand to slam a flurry of punches against the teen's side. The creature slammed Kouishiro's back against a van, punched the teen in the gut several times, and tossed him onto the street.

Koushiro skid against the ground and tried to roll to his feet, but the twisted pain in his gut intensified. Zu-Gumun-Ba stalked towards the fallen teen.

"No…" Kouishiro said. "No…"

The images flashed across his mind's eye once again. And this time the images came with a name. And a command. "Kuuga!" Kouishiro shouted. "Awaken!"

Red-orange armor covered his arm as he lunged forward and slammed a punch against the monster. Armor covered his leg, and he snapped a kick against the creature's side. More armor covered his other arm, and he leaned forward with a combo of punches that knocked the creature backward. The armor enveloped the teenager completely as he became Kuuga. A Kamen Rider.

He collapsed to all fours, his body weakened from the exertion. Then he felt the power of his belt flow through his body, strengthening him. The Kamen Rider looked over his new armor as he slowly started to rise to his feet.

Zu-Gumun-Ba lunged forward and tackled the Rider back to the ground. Kuuga pushed himself to his feet, but the creature slammed an uppercut punch against the Rider's gut, and the impact hurled the Rider backward through the air.

Kuuga crashed against the ground hard, and the spider creature stalked towards him.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rose to his feet and looked to the van at his side. Kuuga moved to the front of the van and pushed the vehicle towards Zu-Gumun-Ba like a battering ram. The van crashed against Zu-Gumun-Ba and smashed him against a concrete wall, which crumbled on impact.

Zu-Gumun-Ba placed his hands on the van. "You won't make it, Kuuga. You won't make it out of this battle alive."

The creature pushed the van backward with tremendous force that knocked Kamen Rider Kuuga aside.

Zu-Gumun-Ba opened its mandibles and thwipped a webline that wrapped around Kuuga's neck. The creature shot into the air and leapt onto the side of a building, several stories up. Zu-Gumun-Ba snapped its head, whipping the Rider off his feet, and smashing him against the side of the building.

Kuuga crashed against the wall and started to slide downward, but he grabbed hold of a gutter to steady himself. The gutter snapped, and the Rider swung backward, but he managed to grab hold of a balcony.

Kamen Rider Kuuga pulled himself up and climbed to the rooftop, where he collapsed to the ground, his body strained from his transformation and battle.

The spider creature leapt onto the rooftop and watched Kuuga push himself to his feet. The creature extended a pair of bone claws from his forearm, pounced forward, and stabbed the claws towards Kuuga's head.

Kuuga sidestepped and grabbed the villain's arm. The creature snapped its arm aside, knocking the Rider off his feet and sending him tumbling across the rooftop.

Kamen Rider Kuuga slowly rose to his feet, but the spider creature smashed a kick against the Rider's chest, knocking him backward.

Kuuga landed back-first on the roof, and the spider creature pinned its foot against the Rider's chest and pushed down hard.

"Ha!" Kuuga swung his leg upward and kicked the creature aside.

The spider creature stumbled across the rooftop but kept its balance.

Zu-Gumun-Ba turned, opened its mandibles, and thwipped a webline that wrapped around Kuuga's neck. The creature swung the Rider against the ledge of the roof and pounced forward. Zu-Gumun-Ba landed against Kuuga's chest, arcing the Rider's back over the ledge to push him over.

A police helicopter suddenly flew over the building and hovered near the battle. Ichijo looked down from the side door of the helicopter. He watched as the spider creature tried to push the armored warrior off the building.

Ichijo fired at the creature, bullets blasting against the concrete ledge.

Zu-Gumun-Ba growled and faced the helicopter. The creature opened its mandibles and thwipped a webline that wrapped around the helicopter's landing skid. The creature leapt upward and used the webline to reel himself into the helicopter.

Ichijo stumbled backward and shot at the creature, but his bullets bounced harmlessly off the monster's skin.

The spider creature grabbed Ichijo by the wrist and lifted his clawed fist to strike.

Before the creature could attack, Kuuga landed in the helicopter and grabbed hold of the monster from behind. Kuuga fell back, falling out of the helicopter along with the creature, but grabbing hold of the helicopter's landing skid.

Kuuga dangled from the landing skid as the spider creature held onto the Rider by the legs.

The force of the Rider's pull drifted the helicopter aside.

Kamen Rider Kuuga climbed to stand on the landing skid, and the spider creature pulled himself up to stand next to the Rider.

The spider creature swung its claws towards Kuuga, but Kuuga dodged and caught the creature by the arm.

Kuuga smashed a back-fist strike against the creature's face, knocking the monster halfway into the helicopter. Kuuga leaned against the monster and grabbed the creature in a chokehold, but the creature twisted free and bashed its palm across the Rider's face, whipping him back. Kuuga almost stumbled from the landing skid but managed to stay on his feet.

Kamen Rider Kuuga bashed a punch against the creature, whipping the monster off its feet. The creature fell but managed to grab hold of the landing skid and hold on from below.

Kuuga stomped down, smashing his foot repeatedly against the creature's chest to knock him loose.

But the creature crawled along the bottom of the helicopter and climbed into the craft from the opposite side.

Zu-Gumun-Ba lunged forward and grabbed Ichijo in a chokehold. The spider creature started to drag the agent from the helicopter, but Kuuga leapt into the craft and slammed a punch against the monster. The impact knocked the creature from the craft.

Kuuga leaned down and helped Ichijo steady himself against the interior of the helicopter. The Rider didn't notice the spider creature leap into the craft from the opposite side.

Zu-Gumun-Ba grabbed hold of Kuuga from behind. The creature fell backward and almost dropped from the helicopter along with Kuuga, but Kuuga grabbed hold of the entryway just in time.

Kamen Rider Kuuga bashed his elbow against the monster several times, then swung his leg back and kicked the creature from the craft.

Zu-Gumun-Ba fell from the helicopter and crashed through the roof of a building below. The creature smashed against the floor of the building with an explosion, its body bursting into flames.

Ichijo turned towards the armored warrior who had saved him. "You…you saved me?"

The Rider hesitated, then gave the detective a thumbs up.

Ichijo narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Kuuga turned and leapt from the helicopter, landing on a building below. Ichijo leaned from the helicopter and looked down at the Rider.

"He can't be…" Ichijo whispered. "Kouishiro?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Awakening

**Kamen Rider Kuuga: Awakening**

_**From the journal of Maya Koji**_

_**Cairo, Egypt 2002AD**_

_My grandfather's research helped me learn all about the Grongi Tribe. That's what the monsters called themselves. _

_Five-thousand years ago, the Grongi and Linto tribes lived side-by-side in peace. Both tribes worshiped nature, but the Grongi's worship turned perverse. Their Shaman practiced dark magic that twisted their tribe members into monsters. _

_The Linto used an ancient artifact from the stars, the Stone of Kings, to turn one of its members into a warrior to fight against the Grongi. The warrior's name was Riki, but in battle, his enemies called him Kuuga. _

_The battle between the Grongi and Kuuga nearly wiped out both tribes. Those who survived died out within years following the conflict. _

_Kuuga defeated many Grongi, but couldn't stop them all. So, he sealed the remaining Grongi in a tomb beneath the earth. Kuuga willingly placed himself in the tomb as the seal to the Grongi's prison. _

_Unearthing the tomb broke the seal and released the Grongi. _

_We weren't sure what they wanted, or if they even had a plan. Regardless, they spread carnage throughout the city, murdering innocents. Their attacks weren't grand like Bandora's; they were isolated killings. Single murders. _

_Kouishiro didn't want the responsibility of fighting them. He wasn't a violent person; I had once seen him trip and fall on purpose, just to avoid stepping on a bug. _

_Still, he accepted the burden. He didn't want to see anyone suffer. He would joke that he wanted to "protect their smiles". _

_Kouishiro had seen his share of loss but never let that turn him bitter. His mother died of cancer when he was young, and his father died in a military accident shortly afterward. _

_He was the first person I met when I came to Cairo. I would have been lost without him. I still would be. _

_He had a resolve unmatched by any. Not even the Rangers. _

_The Rangers had each other. Their strengths and weaknesses complimented one another. But Kouishiro stood alone. Every time. Every battle. _

* * *

Kamen Rider Kuuga stood in the center of a high-rise parking garage. Four stairwells extended upward to the very top of the building. On one of the stairwells stood the Grongi monster Maya would later identify as Zu-Baduu-Ba. The creature had leathery skin and bug-like antenna on its head.

Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt from the stairwell and slammed a flying kick against Kuuga, knocking the Rider onto the ground. The creature stomped at Kuuga, but the Rider rolled aside. The creature pressed forward, slamming kicks against the fallen Rider's gut.

Kuuga snapped a sweep kick towards the creature's legs, but the monster leap several stories upward as the kick passed beneath him.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rolled to his feet and looked up, to where the monster leapt back and forth between the stairwells, moving with incredible speed.

The creature leapt downward and swung a knife-hand chop towards Kuuga's head. Kuuga blocked the blow and spun forward with a reverse hook kick the creature blocked.

Zu-Baduu-Ba slammed its knee against Kuuga's back, knocking the Rider to his knees. The creature swung a punch towards the Rider's head, but the Rider dodged the punch and grabbed the creature by the arm.

The creature pulled its arm free and swung a kick that Kuuga ducked to avoid.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rose to his feet, and the creature leapt upward.

Kuuga leapt upward after the monster, but his jump couldn't reach as high as the creature's. Kuuga grabbed hold of railing to keep from falling, and the creature's leap carried him several stories higher.

Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt from stairwell to stairwell, hopping out of sight.

Kuuga pulled himself up by the railing, but the creature suddenly dropped in front of him and slammed a palm strike against his faceplate. The blow knocked Kuuga from the railing, and the Rider plummeted towards the ground below.

Kamen Rider Kuuga slammed against the ground hard. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, his body aching from the fall.

"This is ridiculous…" he said as he looked up. He saw Zu-Baduu-Ba look downward and laugh mockingly.

Kuuga had fought a few Grongi, but none were as fast as Zu-Baduu-Ba. A part of Kuuga wanted to give up, go home, and be with Maya. But he knew he couldn't. _Every man killed means a fatherless child…_

Kuuga ran up the stairwell, towards the creature waiting on the roof.

The creature leapt onto the stairwell with a dropkick that knocked the Rider backward. Kuuga dropped off his feet, and the creature smashed its foot against the Rider's chest, pinning Kuuga against the railing.

The creature hopped up with his free leg and slammed his foot against the Rider's knee. He hopped again, then stomped his foot on the Rider's leg.

Zu-Baduu-Ba lifted the Rider by the neck and hurled him over the stairwell. Kuuga plummeted downward and crashed chest-first onto the pavement below.

Pain shot through Kuuga's body like burning needles.

He started to push himself to his feet, but the creature leapt downward and bashed a dropkick against Kuuga, knocking him aside.

Kuuga wanted to stay down. He hated fighting. And with each fight, he felt the twisted power in his gut stir stronger. The Stone of Kings may have been a power used to fight against evil, but Kuuga sensed the stone itself was somehow evil. Tainted.

As the Rider sank deeper into despair, the power within his body raged like ice-hot fire, pouring through his veins. Kuuga reluctantly drank in that power.

Kuuga shot upward with great speed as his armor shifted. He leapt past the building's rooftop, arced downward, and landed nearby the creature.

The Rider's armor had turned blue; he had transformed into his Dragon Mode.

Kuuga felt lighter. Faster. He didn't feel as strong, but he felt far more agile.

Zu-Baduu-Ba lunged at Kuuga with a punch. Kuuga sidestepped and parried the blow, and the creature snapped back with a spinning kick that Kuuga ducked to avoid.

Kuuga rose back to full height and bashed a trio of punches against the creature's chest, knocking the monster back a step with each strike.

The creature leapt upward with a flying kick aimed towards Kuuga's head, but the Rider leapt upward to avoid the blow and somersaulted over the monster.

Kuuga landed on the roof behind Zu-Baduu-Ba.

The creature slowly turned to face Kuuga, and the Rider stepped back into a fighting stance.

Kamen Rider Kuuga shifted his stance and he and the creature started to circle around one another.

Kuuga pounced forward with a jumpkick the monster dodged with a dash. Kamen Rider lunged at the creature with a flurry of punches that bashed against the monster's chest. The punches knocked the creature back several steps but barely injured him.

The creature sidestepped, and Kuuga bashed a sidekick against the creature's chest, but the monster merely swatted the Rider's leg aside.

Zu-Baduu-Ba laughed mockingly at the Rider and leapt to a neighboring rooftop. Kuuga leapt after the creature, and they leapt from rooftop to rooftop before landing on top of another building.

The creature lunged at Kuuga with a flurry of punches the Rider dodges and parried.

Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt upward, arcing through the air and landing on top of an even higher building. Kuuga shot after the creature to follow.

Kamen Rider Kuuga landed on the rooftop. The creature lunged at Kuuga with a jumpkick that missed the Rider as he dove and rolled aside.

Kuuga rose to full height and blocked one of the creature's punches. The Rider stepped forward and pommeled the creature's chest with rapid punches.

The creature bashed its palm against Kuuga's faceplate and slammed a back-hand strike across the Rider's head, knocking him backward. The creature pressed forward and swatted across Kuuga's head, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Kuuga swung a punch Zu-Baduu-Ba caught, and the creature used its grip to twist the Rider's arm behind his back in an arm lock.

The creature hurled Kuuga off his feet, and the Rider tumbled through the air before landing on the roof of a smaller building.

Kuuga started to push himself to his feet, but collapsed, unable to keep his balance.

Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt downward and landed on the rooftop with a stomp against the Rider's chest. The creature pushed its foot against Kuuga, pinning him down.

Kuuga grabbed the creature by the ankle and snapped a kick against its waist. The blow knocked the creature backward, and Kamen Rider Kuuga pushed himself to his knees.

Zu-Baduu-Ba lunged forward with a kick upside the Rider's head, whipping his body backward. Kuuga fell back-first, and the creature pressed its foot against the fallen Rider's neck.

Kuuga smashed a punch against the side of the creature's knee and rolled aside. Zu-Baduu-Ba lifted the Rider by the neck, held him upward, and hurled him over the side of the building.

Kamen Rider Kuuga tumbled downward and crashed onto the street below, near the building's main entrance, flanked with two thick columns of concrete. Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt onto the street and lifted the Rider by the neck.

Nearby, three police cars sped to the scene and skid to a halt.

Agent Ichijo stepped out from the main car and stood behind the door, aiming his weapon at the monster and Rider. The other officers did the same.

"Hold your fire!" he called to them. "Don't shoot until you have a clean shot."

Zu-Baduu-Ba lifted Kuuga by the neck and slammed his back against a pillar.

Ichijo tried to take aim, but Kuuga was in the way. He didn't want to risk shooting the Rider. Unfortunately, his fellow officers didn't have the same reservations.

They opened fire, bullets striking harmlessly against the Rider and Grongi.

Annoyed, the creature turned, glared at the officers, and leapt away.

* * *

Ichijo helped track the monster to a domed theater in the city. The agent relayed the coordinates to Kouishiro, who followed the creature.

Kouishiro transformed and unintentionally shifted into his blue-armored form. _Blue again…that's the last thing I-_

Zu-Baduu-Ba smashed a kick against Kuuga, knocking the Rider onto his back. The creature stomped against Kuuga's chest, but Kuuga snapped a kick that knocked the creature aside.

Zu-Baduu-Ba leapt backward and landed on top of the stairs.

Kuuga lunged upward towards the creature, who dashed aside and hopped to the other side of the plaza. Kamen Rider Kuuga leapt across the plaza and landed in front of the monster.

Kuuga snapped forward with a sweep kick. The creature leapt over the kick and shot into the air, landing on top of the domed building, and leaping to the street on the other side. Kamen Rider Kuuga followed, leaping to the other side of the building while aiming a kick towards the villain.

Zu-Baduu-Ba sidestepped and swung a kick towards the Rider, but the Rider ducked beneath the kick and swung his leg towards the creature's ankles. Zu-Baduu-Ba hopped above the kick and smashed a kick against the Rider's chest, knocking him aside.

Kuuga rolled towards the monster, landed in a crouched stance, and kicked the creature in the gut.

Zu-Baduu-Ba stumbled backward and leapt to a nearby walkway, and Kuuga jumped after the creature. The opponents landed on the walkway and faced off with one another.

Kuuga pounced at Zu-Baduu-Ba with a flurry of kicks the creature sidestepped while blocking. The Rider leaned forward with a rapid-fire series of punches against the creature's chest, but the monster merely swatted the Rider aside, sending him stumbling against the walkway's railing.

Zu-Baduu-Ba pounced at Kuuga and swung a punch the Rider ducked beneath. The creature slammed a kick against the Rider's chest. The blow knocked the Rider off his feet and sent him tumbling across the walkway.

Kuuga rose to his feet, and the monster lunged forward with a jumpkick upside the Rider's head. The blow whipped the Rider backward, and he crashed against the railing. Kuuga slumped downward but grabbed hold of the railing to keep from falling completely.

Zu-Baduu-Ba lifted the Rider by the neck and pushed him back-first against the railing, bending his body backward.

Nearby, a small scooter sped onto the scene. Maya pulled the vehicle to a halt.

"Kouishiro!" she shouted. "I'd deciphered information on your armored form!"

Kuuga struggled against the Grongi. "That's wonderful, but is now really the time?"

"Yes!" Maya answered. "You're in your Dragon Form! Grab hold of something long, and it will transform into a weapon!"

Zu-Baduu-Ba threw the Rider aside. Kuuga rolled into a crouched stance and looked to the handrail. He pounced to his feet and kicked away a piece of the rail, which flipped through the air and landed in the Rider's hands.

Kuuga twirled the pole, which transformed into a blue staff trimmed with gold.

Kamen Rider Kuuga lunged forward, speared the staff against the creature's chest, and kicked the monster in the gut. The creature stumbled backward, and Kuuga pressed forward with a staff-chop against the monster's collarbone. Kamen Rider Kuuga twirled the staff and swung again.

The creature parried the staff and smashed a kick against Kuuga, knocking the Rider back a step. Zu-Baduu-Ba pounced at Kuuga and grabbed the Rider in a chokehold. Kuuga used his staff to knock the creature's arm away, and then bashed the end of his staff against the monster's gut.

Zu-Baduu-Ba staggered backward, and Kuuga slammed the ends of his staff back and forth across the creature's head. Kamen Rider Kuuga twirled his weapon back and smashed the staff against the creature's side. He used the leverage to hurl the creature off the walkway and onto the plaza below.

Kuuga leapt downward and swung his staff towards the creature, but the monster rolled aside to dodge the blow.

Kamen Rider Kuuga snapped his staff against the monster's legs, knocking the creature to its knees, and then bashed his staff against the back of the creature's neck. Kuuga snapped a kick upside the creature's head, whipping its body backward.

Zu-Baduu-Ba tumbled across the plaza and rose to his feet, stumbling while trying to keep his balance.

Kuuga leapt through air, twirled his staff, and landed while spearing the weapon through the creature with a burst of spark. Kuuga pulled the weapon free and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that bashed against the monster, knocking him backward.

The creature crashed back-first onto the pavement and skid across the cement as his body overloaded and exploded with a burst of flame.

* * *

_**From the journal of Maya Koji**_

_**Cairo, Egypt 2002AD**_

_We were lucky to have Ichijo on our side. The local authorities were no fans of Kuuga. They called him "Unidentified Lifeform No. 4". They thought he was the same as the Grongi. Ichijo knew better. _

_The agent helped Kouishiro track down the Grongi through patterns in their killings. Every Grongi showed a pattern of its own. Like a serial killer. But stranger. The more we observed the Grongi, the more we learned their killings were some kind of game. _

* * *

Beneath a walkway on the side of a building under construction, the wasp monster Me-Badjisu-Ba stalked towards a fallen woman, who scurried backward in terror. The creature armed a stinger blaster on its wrist and aimed towards the woman.

A bullet suddenly blasted the monster's arm aside.

The creature turned to see Ichijo standing in firing position from behind the door of his car.

A motorcycle skid to a halt behind the car, and Kouishiro stepped off the vehicle.

The teenager charged at the creature and called upon the twisted power in his gut. "Kuuga! Awaken!"

His armor flowed around him as he transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Kuuga lunged forward with a flying punch that bashed the creature backward. The Kamen Rider hopped at the creature and swung a punch towards its head, but the creature sidestepped and parried the blow.

Kuuga spun with a reverse sidekick that smashed against the creature's gut. The Rider leaned forward and bashed a series of punches against the creature's chest.

The creature bashed its knee against Kuuga, knocking the Rider aside.

Kuuga snapped a kick at the creature, but the monster sidestepped, and Kuuga's kick shattered through the nearby railing.

Me-Badjisu-Ba grabbed hold of the Rider from behind and bashed his head against the railing. Kuuga smashed his elbow against the creature's gut and snapped a back-kick against the creature's chest.

Kuuga spun around and slammed his elbow against the back of the creature's neck. The creature stumbled forward, and Kuuga smashed a reverse sidekick against the monster's back. The blow hurled the monster off his feet, and he crashed against a nearby wall, which cracked upon impact.

The creature rose to its feet and dashed out from beneath the walkway. Me-Badjisu-Ba leapt into the open air and flew towards the skies.

Kuuga's armor rippled, shifting into Dragon Form, as he leapt upward to follow the monster.

Kuuga jumped several stories and landed on the upper floor of a building under construction. He stepped back into a defensive stance, having lost sight of the monster. He heard the creature buzz but couldn't see the monster.

The buzzing intensified. The bee creature landed near the Rider and bashed a punch across his helmet, knocking him backward. Kuuga tumbled across the concrete and rolled into a crouched position.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rose to his feet and shifted stances, searching the bee creature for any weaknesses.

Kuuga pounced forward with a jumpkick the creature dodged. The creature swung a back-fist towards Kuuga, but Kuuga ducked beneath the blow and leaned towards the monster. The Rider swung a flurry of punches that bashed against the creature's chest, knocking the monster back a step with each blow.

Me-Badjisu-Ba sidestepped and bashed a punch against Kuuga's faceplate. Kuuga stumbled backward but quickly ducked into a sweep kick. The monster leapt above the kick and shot into the air, flying out of sight.

Kuuga rose to his feet and stepped back into a defensive stance. He listened for the creature's buzzing, but the buzzing never came. Instead, the creature swooped downward and bashed a palm-heel strike against the Rider's chest. The blow hurled Kuuga backward and knocked him over the railing. He fell downward and grabbed hold of the railing several stories below to keep from falling further.

His armor rippled and turned green. "What…?"

Sounds flooded his hearing, overwhelming his senses. He could hear the sounds of tires screeching across pavement, babies crying, sirens wailing and horns honking. He heard men and women speak to one another, some arguing, others laughing. The sounds blasted the Rider like loudspeakers, driving pain through his head, which felt like it was being squeezed in a vice.

Kuuga's grip slackened, and he fell downward, crashing onto the street below. He stumbled to his feet and gripped the sides of his head, staggering as noises drilled into his ears.

The bee creature flew downward and aimed its knee towards the Rider's head.

Kuuga dashed aside, still gripping his head as pain overwhelmed him. The bee creature tilted its head and watched the Rider struggle.

Kamen Rider Kuuga collapsed onto all fours, his senses overwhelming him.

The wasp creature tilted its head as if listening to someone speak, then leapt into the air and flew off.

* * *

Kouishiro joined Maya on a deserted beach later that day.

"When I said I wanted to take you to the beach, these weren't the circumstances I had in mind," Kouishiro said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Cute. Now get serous…we have to master your Pegasus Form."

Kouishiro nodded. "I know, I know. It was like sensory overload."

"That's exactly what it was," Maya said. "The texts say just as Dragon Form enhanced Kuuga's agility, Pegasus Form enhanced Kuuga's senses. It's just what you'll need to stop the wasp creature."

She took his hands. "Now…close your eyes."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hear me," she said. "Listen to my voice. Now hear the waves on the shore. The birds in the sky. Listen to it all. Now…now focus on my voice, and only my voice…"

They practiced focusing techniques for about 30 minutes, and then Ichijo ran onto the scene.

"Kouishiro!" he shouted. "It's here."

"What's here?"

Ichijo slightly cocked his head. "You're seriously asking that? The wasp creature…"

Kouishiro narrowed his eyes and summoned his belt. "Get down behind me. Both of you…"

He shifted into his transformation pose. "Kuuga! Awaken!"

He transformed into his armor, then shifted the armor to green-colored Pegasus Form.

"Use this." Ichijo tossed his gun towards the Rider.

The Rider caught the gun, which transformed into a green-and-gold trimmed bowgun.

Kuuga focuses his heightened senses. He heard the wind blow grains of sand across the beach. He heard the air stir, far above. Then he focused for one sound, and one sound alone.

From out of sight, the bee creature fired a stinger dart towards Kuuga's head. Kuuga caught the dart, turned, and aimed his bowgun towards the air. He fired a single bolt of energy that shot upward and punctured through the bee creature's body with a burst of spark.

The blow whipped the bee creature form the air, and the monster fell downward as its body overloaded and exploded with a burst of flames.

* * *

_**From the journal of Maya Koji**_

_**Cairo, Egypt 2002AD**_

_The more Kouishiro fought, the more somber he became. _

_He didn't joke as much as he used to. He grew up quickly, showing more maturity than I ever thought possible. My only worry was that he would retreat too deeply inside of himself. _

_He was a person of such emotion and energy. And it pained me to watch him wall up his heart. _

* * *

Kuuga grasped onto Me-Giiga-Gi from behind and slammed punches against the creature's side and back. The creature stood still, unmoving, and unfazed by the Rider's attack.

The creature laughed, grabbed hold of the Rider's arm, and walked backward. The creature plowed Kuuga through a pile of crates and slammed him back-first against a nearby post.

Kuuga crumpled to the ground, and the creature lifted the Rider by the neck.

The creature slammed an uppercut against Kuuga's gut, and the impact hurled the Rider backward.

Kamen Rider Kuuga crashed into a pile of boxes that splintered and shattered beneath his weight. He'd never been hit so hard before.

The creature spat a blotch of ink that exploded around Kuuga with bursts of flame, tossing him into the air. The Rider crashed against the floor and tumbled sideways.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rolled to his feet. And when he looked up, the creature was gone.

* * *

"I couldn't stop him…" Kouishiro said as he paced back and forth across Ichijo's office floor.

"You're going to ruin my carpet," Ichijo said.

"You think this is funny?" Kouishiro asked.

"No, I think you need to relax," Ichijo said. "You've been beating yourself up for weeks, and you haven't made a dumb joke in days."

"Maybe I don't feel like joking anymore," Kouishiro said. "This power inside of me…it's dark."

"Do you follow the news?" Ichijo asked.

"I'm an archeologist, I follow the past," Kouishiro said.

"You're not an actual archeologist, you're a tag along, but that's beside the point," Ichijo said. "Do you remember last year, those attacks in Japan?"

"Who doesn't?" Ichijo asked.

"Section 31 heavily investigated that incident," Ichijo said. "The hero of Tokyo, Kamen Rider Black…we believe his powers came from the Gorgom. That he was actually one of them, but went rogue."

"Fascinating story, but how is this relevant?" Kouishiro asked.

"You're like him," Ichijo said. "A Kamen Rider."

"I don't remember Kamen Rider Black turning bright blue or green."

"No, but your powers seem similar," Ichijo said. "And my worry is those powers carry the same darkness as Kamen Rider Black's."

"Kamen Rider saved Japan," Kouishiro said.

"But at what cost?"

* * *

Their conversation cut short when Me-Giiga-Gi renewed his attack on the city. The monster stomped through the streets and spat blots of ink that exploded through cars and trucks. The attack was high-profile for the Grongi, who preferred isolated murders.

Kouishiro sped onto the scene on his motorcycle, black with red trimming.

Kouishiro crashed his bike against the creature, hurling the monster backward. The teen skid his bike to a halt, stepped off of the vehicle, and called forth his belt. He stood in his transformation pose and shouted: "Kuuga! Awaken!"

His body rippled as he transformed into his armor.

Me-Giiga-Gi spat a blotch of ink that exploded around the Rider with massive bursts of flame.

When the flame cleared, Kuuga stood in a new form: gray with purple trims and purple eyes.

Kuuga pulled a baton from his motorcycle handle, and the baton shifted, transforming into a thick broadsword.

Kamen Rider Kuuga held the blade downward and slowly stalked towards the monster.

Me-Giiga-Gi spat blotches of ink that exploded harmlessly around the Rider with bursts of spark and flame. The Rider moved forward, step-by-step, his balance unwavering.

The creature spat a final blotch of ink, and Kuuga thrust his hand forward. The ink exploded against his palm with a burst of flame.

"Impossible…" the creature grumbled.

Kamen Rider Kuuga lunged forward and plunged his blade through the monster. He twisted his sword, and the creature howled, its energy overloading and exploding.

Kuuga lowered his sword, and the tainted power within his body swelled.

**To be continued…**


	3. Downfall

**Kamen Rider Kuuga: Downfall**

Ichijo ordered a hospital to close off several floors. He wanted complete privacy while scientists ran their latest tests on Kouishiro. The agent worried about the young hero, who was once carefree and lighthearted. Now, Kouishiro often looked…troubled.

Kouishiro joined Maya and Ichijo in a lab room following the tests.

"What's the verdict?" Kouishiro asked.

"Nothing's changed," Maya explained. "Each time you transform, the belt's tendrils sink further into your nervous system. The belt's becoming a greater part of you, every day."

"So the more I become Kuuga, the less I become Kouishiro," he said.

"Don't say that," Ichijo said.

"But it's true," he said. He looked to Maya. "Isn't it?"

Maya nodded. "I'm worried that once you're able to use your Ultimate Form, we'll lose you."

"Ultimate Form?" Kouishiro asked.

"I've learned more from the glyphs in the tomb," Maya said. "Kuuga has two more forms you haven't tapped. These forms aren't like the others. They're not variants, they're powered-up modes."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing," Kouishiro said. "Now that we know the Grongi's endgame, I'll need to be as strong as possible."

Maya had learned more about the Grongi in recent weeks. The villains were broken into different groups based on animal type, and each group competed against one another in a complex game with a basic objective: kill as many humans as possible.

The leader of the Grongi Tribe used the game to fuel his objective: to make the human race violent savages for his amusement.

"You think you'll face Number Zero soon," Ichijo said.

He spoke of the Grongi leader, labeled "Unidentified Lifeform No. 0" by the authorities. As far as they could tell, the leader was the first to emerge and slaughter the expedition team in the tomb, footage caught on film.

Kouishiro nodded. "He's one of the few Grongi left."

Ichijo's cellphone vibrated with a text message. He pulled out his phone and read the message, and his face became pale.

"One of those few has been spotted," Ichijo said. "He's tearing through a group of police."

Kouishiro shook his head. "You'd think the cops in this city would have learned better by now."

* * *

The Grongi called Go-Gadoru-Ba had leathery skin and a beetle-like horn extending from his forehead. He wore a necklace of claws across his chest.

Go-Gadoru-Ba stalked towards several police officers, who opened fire with bullets that bounced off the monster's skin.

Kamen Rider Kuuga skid his motorcycle to a halt nearby. He saw two empty cop cars, fallen officers, and the monster on the other side of the vehicles, walking away from the cars and towards the police.

Kuuga spotted a fallen handgun. He somersaulted across the ground, grabbed the gun, and leapt onto the nearest car.

The Rider's armor rippled and changed into the green-armored Pegasus Form, and the handgun transformed into the Rider's bowgun.

Kuuga fired a dart of energy that sparked against the monster's back, but the creature barely moved.

Gadoru grabbed two claws from his necklace, and the claws grew, transforming and meshing into an organic-looking crossbow.

The villain turned, swung the bow, and fired a pulse of energy.

Kuuga transformed into his blue-armored Dragon Form and leapt away as the blast passed beneath him and exploded through a nearby building.

Kamen Rider Kuuga somersaulted through the air and landed on the ground nearby. He turned and snapped into a fighting stance as the monster stalked forward, almost casually.

The villain swung his weapon forward and triggered an energy burst that sparked against Kuuga, whipping his body backward. Kuuga crashed onto his back as the creature stalked forward.

Kamen Rider Kuuga noticed a splintered column of wood near his arm, and he lifted the wood while rising to his feet. His armor rippled into his purple Titan Form, and the wood transformed into a broadsword.

Kuuga slowly stalked towards the monster while holding his sword downward at the ready.

The creature triggered an energy burst that sparked against Kuuga's chest, but the Rider didn't break his stride. The monster fired again, and the blast sparked against Kuuga's chest, nearly knocking him back a step, but the Rider pushed forward.

Kuuga moved in close enough to hack the monster's weapon out of its hand with a burst of spark.

Kamen Rider Kuuga stepped forward and speared his blade against the creature's gut—but the sword didn't puncture the villain's skin.

Gadoru grabbed the sword, and it rippled, transforming into a blade that matched the color of the monster's skin. The monster smashed a back-fist strike across Kuuga's helmet, whipping the Rider aside.

The monster turned the blade, grabbed hold of the weapon by its handle, and stalked towards the Rider.

Kuuga stepped back into a defensive stance.

Gadoru chopped down the blade. Kuuga raised his arms to block the blow, and the sword crashed against his forearms, knocking him down.

The monster swung the blade towards Kuuga's head, but Kuuga ducked and rolled away from the creature.

The Rider pushed himself to his feet just in time to sidestep another sword swing.

Kuuga swung a punch towards the monster, but Gadoru used his pommel to block the blow and slashed his sword across the Rider's armor with a burst of spark, whipping him backward.

The Kamen Rider crawled to his knees, but Gadoru swung upward with a strike that slashed across the Rider and hurled him through the air.

Kuuga crashed against the ground hard.

The Rider slowly rose to his feet just as the monster lunged forward with a sword swing. Kuuga dodged, but the blade slashed off half of his shoulder guard with a burst of spark.

Gadoru smashed a kick against Kuuga's gut, knocking him onto his back. Kuuga rolled and rose to his knees, and the monster slashed across Kuuga's back with a burst of spark.

Kuuga collapsed, and the monster chopped its blade towards the fallen Rider. Kuuga somersaulted away as his armor rippled back into its standard red-orange form. The blade chopped against the ground, and Kuuga snapped back a kick that knocked the monster back a step.

Kamen Rider Kuuga rolled back to his feet and turned to face the creature. He stepped back and slid his foot forward. His ankle crackled with golden energy.

Kuuga pounced forward, somersaulted through the air, and aimed a flying sidekick towards the villain. The kick pulsed with golden power and slammed against the monster's chest, but the attack merely bounced off the villain, knocking the Rider backward.

Kuuga crashed against the ground and slowly rose into a crouched fighting stance.

Gadoru charged forward, somersaulted through the air, and aimed a flying sidekick towards the Rider. The kick crashed against Kuuga and hurled the Rider through the air with massive bursts of spark.

Kuuga smashed against the ground, and his armor rippled, powering down and leaving Kouishiro in his human form.

* * *

N-Daguva-Zeba, the Grongi leader, stood on a rooftop and looked down at the fallen Rider.

In human form, he appeared as a young Asian teenager, with a boyish face that contradicted the darkness inside his twisted soul.

He smiled, amused at the sight.

The villain wanted nothing more than to turn the world into a bloody battleground, for no other reason than the fact that he could. And it would be fun.

"Kuuga…" he said with perverted amusement. "You bring such joy into my life…"

* * *

Maya finished wrapping a bandage around Kouishiro's injured arm.

"Thank you," Kouishiro said.

"You're welcome," Maya said. "Now, are we going to talk about what happened?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Kouishiro said. "I lost. It's happened before."

"Not like this," Maya said. "That Grongi's power was similar to Kuuga's."

"I saw that, thanks," Kouishiro snapped.

Maya shook her head and walked over to her office window.

"Maya, wait…" Kouishiro walked towards her from behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap…"

"I think you did," Maya said as she looked out the window. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about how you've been keeping your distance. Walling up your emotions. I blamed it on Kuuga, but the truth is, you never opened up to me. To anyone. Before, you hid behind jokes. Now, you hide behind your power."

"It's not like that," Kouishiro said.

"It's not?" She turned to face him, tears swelling in her eyes. "Then tell me what it's like, Kouishiro."

Kouishiro sighed and sat on the office chair. "OK…it's exactly like that. The truth is, I've always had trouble getting close to people. You get close to someone, they leave you, one way or another. My mom. My dad. I haven't had a real home since they died. And even when they were around, my dad moved from military base to military base. I've always been a drifter."

Maya laid her hand on Kouishiro's leg. "Maybe it's time you stopped drifting."

* * *

Ichijo led a squad of police in pursuit of the Grongi. They didn't want to lose sight of the violent creature.

Gadoru led the officers into the woods at night, and then pounced at them. The villain hacked through the cops left and right, until only Ichijo was standing. The detective scrambled backward and collapsed.

The monster grumbled in a language Ichijo didn't recognize, and then lifted its arm to attack.

A motorcycle engine suddenly roared nearby. Kouishiro's motorcycle throttled from the trees and smashed against Gadoru, knocking the monster backward.

Kouishiro stepped off his bike and summoned his belt. He stepped into his transformation pose and summoned the dark energy coursing through his veins like cold fire. "Kuuga! Awaken!"

His body rippled as he transformed into his armor.

Kuuga pounced at the monster with a flying punch against the chest, knocking the creature back a step. The Rider pushed forward with a combination of punches that bashed against the creature, knocking the monster back a step with each blow.

Kuuga smashed a hook punch across the monster's head, just as the monster bashed an uppercut against the Rider's gut. Their blows knocked each other backward, and they crashed against the ground.

Kamen Rider Kuuga and Gadoru rolled to their feet, and Kuuga stepped back into a defensive stance.

Gadoru charged at the Rider, and Kuuga slid his foot forward to prepare a Rider Kick. His ankle crackled with golden energy. But this time, the energy didn't stop at his ankle. The power washed across his body, and his armor rippled into a black form with gold trimming.

The Rider's eyes glowed red, and golden energy crackled around his ankles and feet.

Kuuga sprinted forward, pounced at the monster, and somersaulted through the air with a flying sidekick.

Gadoru leapt through the air with a flying sidekick of his own. His kick bashed against Kuuga, and Kuuga's kick bashed against the monster. The resulting explosion knocked the Rider and monster from the air, and they crashed against the ground.

Kuuga landed on his back, and the monster landed on its feet.

The creature turned to face the fallen Rider, and then its body shuddered. The monster collapsed onto its knees, and its body overloaded and exploded with a burst of energy that shot upward like a column of golden fire.

Kamen Rider Kuuga slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked down at his armored form. He tightened his fists, feeling his strength surge through his every muscle. Maya was right—his powered-up form enhanced his strength, speed, defenses, and senses.

Kuuga heard laughter echo from the treetops. He looked up, but couldn't see where the voice came from.

"Kuuga," the voice said. "Thank you for that."

Explosions erupted around Kuuga with bursts of fire, sparking against his armor and whipping his body aside.

Kuuga dove and rolled for cover, but an explosion hurled him off his feet, and he crashed through a tree trunk that splintered into dust on impact.

Kamen Rider Kuuga crashed on the ground and skid across the dirt.

N-Daguva-Zeba dropped to the ground in his creature form, which looked similar to Kuuga. Its leathery body was white, and its eyes were green beneath a golden headpiece.

Daguva lifted Kuuga by the neck, smashed a punch against his side, and hurled him through the air. Kuuga smashed through a tree that exploded into sawdust, and crashed against the ground. Daguva leapt towards the Rider and landed while stomping on his chest.

The monster lifted Kuuga by the neck, smashed a back-fist strike across his helmet, bashed an elbow against his faceplate, and smashed a knee against his gut. Daguva tossed Kuuga aside.

"No, no, no…" Daguva said. "This is no fun. You need to be stronger…I need to see your Ultimate Form."

Kamen Rider Kuuga started to push himself up, but Daguva kicked the Rider upside the head.

"I hate weakness," Daguva said. "I've culled the ranks of the Grongi so only the strongest survived...which of course, means only _I_ survived. The others were boring me. But you…you are my favorite."

Daguva leaned down and lifted the Rider by the throat. "I will give you three days and three nights to grow stronger. Then meet me on the mountaintop. You'll know it."

Daguva hurled Kuuga aside like a rag doll.

* * *

The rain poured for three days. Maya had learned that Daguva could control the weather, and the villain was using the ability to bring a downpour to the desert.

Kouishiro and Maya sat in silence in her office, as the rain pattered against the windows.

"So…" Kouishiro said to break the silence. "Lovely weather we're having."

Maya smiled. "Yes. It's marvelous."

Kouishiro sighed and leaned back. "Maya…I know what I have to do. And you know what that means."

"Your Ultimate Form…" Maya said.

Kouishiro nodded. "I won't be the same afterward. I probably won't even be human."

"I can't accept that," Maya said.

"Maya, I have to stop him," Kouishiro said.

"I know that," she said. "And I know you need your Ultimate Form to do it. I just refuse to believe you'll lose yourself. I refuse to believe you're weaker than the belt."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Hold onto yourself. Hold onto your memories. Hold onto your heart. No matter what happens."

Maya's cellphone rang. She took a deep breath, pulled the phone from her pocket, and answered. "Hello…"

"Maya, it's Ichijo," he said from the other end of the line. "You know that mountain Daguva mentioned? It's here. It's time."

"How can you be certain?" Maya asked.

"Because a snow-capped mountain just appeared in the middle of the desert."

* * *

Ichijo drove Kouishiro towards the snow-capped mountain in the middle of the desert. Kouishiro sat in silence as they approached the odd sight.

"I think this is the longest I've heard you go without talking," Ichijo said.

Kouishiro smiled. "It's a day for strange things."

Ichijo nodded. "Indeed. You know, Kouishiro…I never did say thank you."

"No, I suppose you didn't," Kouishiro said. "And you'll never have to."

They pulled up to the base of the mountain and stepped out from their car. They looked up the steep slope, to where snow covered the entire mountain in a white haze.

"Well…this is it…" Ichijo said. "Are you ready?"

Kouishiro nodded. "No…" he smiled. "But when has that ever stopped me?"

"Never," Ichijo said. "Not once. Good luck, my friend."

Kouishiro placed his hand over his waist, and his belt appeared. "Kuuga," he said. "Awaken."

He transformed into his armor, which quickly rippled into Ultimate Form: black armor with golden trimming around the muscles, and angled shoulder pauldrons.

Kamen Rider Kuuga turned to Ichijo and gave the man a thumbs up.

"You're ridiculous," Ichijo said with a find smile. "You know that, right?"

Kuuga turned and slowly walked up the mountainside. The wind blew harder the farther up he walked.

He kept his gaze ahead and tried to ignore the churning rage in his gut. Instead, he thought of Maya. Of Ichijo. Hi slate father and mother. The men and women he had saved. The people he would save.

They gave him strength.

Kuuga finally walked to the top of the mountain, where Daguva waited in his monster form.

"You're here," the villain said. "I've already won, you know. Even if you beat me, your rage will consume you. Every part of you. And spread across this is world. Humanity's fate is as dark as that of the Grongi Tribe. Savage. Feral. Nothing but madness."

Kuuga refused to engage in banter. He refused to let the villain's taunting bother him. Instead, he slowly stalked towards his opponent.

Daguva extended his hand, and Kuuga's armor burst into flame. Kuuga staggered but quickly recovered and continued his stride. He felt the heat burn, but he didn't let the pain stop him, step-by-step, as he moved closer to his opponent.

The Grongi tightened his hand into a fist and charged towards the Rider to attack.

_This is it…_Kuuga thought. He charged forward as the flames died down into steam.

The Rider and villain thrust punches that slammed against each other's chests with bursts of spark, knocking each other backward. The two opponents quickly staggered to their feet, charged at one another, and smashed punches against each other's bodies, knocking each other backward again.

The opponents rose back to their feet, and Daguva charged at Kuuga. The Kamen Rider snapped a sidekick that bashed against Daguva's chest, the impact knocking the Grongi back a step.

Daguva slammed a hook punch that smashed against Kuuga's helmet, and Kuuga spun with the impact while smashing the back of his fist across the villain's head. The opponents pommeled each other with punches, their blows smashing loudly enough to shake the mountaintop.

Kuuga felt the dark energy intensify within his gut. He thought of Maya. Of Ichijo. And then the energy didn't seem too dark.

Daguva swung a punch, and Kuuga sidestepped while grabbing hold of the villain's arm. The Kamen Rider flipped Daguva off his feet and slammed the villain against the ground.

Daguva quickly rolled forward, rose to his feet, and turned while charging at Kuuga.

The villain swung a punch that Kuuga ducked beneath, and the Rider smashed a punch against the villain's gut with a burst of spark, knocking him back several steps. Kuuga stepped forward, launching a combo of punches that knocked the villain back a step with each thundering blow.

Daguva parried a punch and ducked low, bashing an uppercut against Kuuga's buckler with a burst of spark.

Kuuga staggered backward. Exhausted, his armor powered down as he reverted back into his human form.

Daguva collapsed to all fours, his body also reverting back to human form. The villain laughed and wiped blood from his lip. "This is everything I hoped for."

Kouishiro dashed forward, lifted Daguva by the shirt and bashed a hook punch across the villain's face. The blow whipped Daguva to the ground. But the villain quickly shot to his feet and smashed a punch across Kouishiro's face.

Daguva laughed. Even as Kouishiro slammed a flurry of punches across the villain's head, Daguva laughed.

"I've already won!" The villain hackled.

Kouishiro smashed a punch across the villain's face.

"I'm not angry."

He punched the villain again.

"I pity you."

Kouishiro kept punching, for minutes, and then hours, until his knuckles turned bloody. Eventually the villain's laughter stopped.

* * *

Maya sat alone in her office the next morning. The rain had stopped. The snow-covered mountain had disappeared. But she had heard nothing from Kouishiro. Neither had Ichijo.

She wondered what had happened to him. Had the dark energy of Kuuga consumed him? Had Daguva won?

_No… _she told herself. _He couldn't have lost. Not Kouishiro…_

She knew Kouishiro had beaten the Grongi. But had he lost himself in the process.

Someone knocked at the door, and Maya's heart leapt. _Don't get your hopes up, _she told herself as she stood and walked towards the door. _It's probably just Ichijo checking in on me again…or maybe someone else…_

She opened the door and saw Kouishiro standing with his jacket slung casually over his shoulder.

"I never did want to come to Cairo," he said with a smile. "I was only passing through. But I stayed. Because of you. You're my home."

"Kouishiro…" she didn't know what to say. Joy clutched her throat—she didn't even know such a thing was possible.

"Japan's lovely this time of year," Kouishiro said as he extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Maya smiled and took his hand.

**END: Kamen Rider Kuuga will return in Ultimate Power Rangers**


End file.
